Happy Babysitting! (transcript)
"Happy Babysitting!" is the 1st episode of the series "Maraya and Friends 90's." Episode Information Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of Maraya's house, and then it zooms into one of the living room window) Daddy: Maraya, Haley, we're going to a wedding to watch someone get married. Jamie: So that's probably why you're wondering about us wearing these nice clothes. Daddy: I'm wearing a tuxedo and Jamie is wearing a beautiful gown. Haley: Wow! (But Maraya gets confused) Maraya: What's a gown? Haley: Yeah, what is a gown? Jamie: A gown is a long dress that girls wear at a wedding. Both: Oh. (Daddy checks his watch) Daddy: Oh. We better get going, and Maraya and Haley, since we're going to be gone for a while, you're going to have a brand-new babysitter. Both: A brand-new babysitter?! Daddy: Yep. (Doorbell rings) Daddy: Oh, looks like the babysitter's here. (He opens the door for the babysitter) Daddy: Hello. Italy: Hello, I'm here to babysit the girls. Daddy: Well, come on in, babysitter. I want you to meet the girls. Italy: Okay. (Maraya and Haley become scared) Daddy: Babysitter, this is my 6-year-old daughter, Maraya, and this is my 8-year-old daughter, Haley. (to girls) Girls, say hello to your new babysitter. (Haley turns around to talk to Maraya) Haley: Um, Maraya, remember the last babysitter we had? Maraya: Uh... (A bubble of Maraya and Haley becoming scared of the last babysitter they had pops up and then disappears) Maraya: Yes. Daddy: Well, girls, we have to go. Be good for your babysitter for me, okay? Both: Okay. Daddy: Good. Bye, girls. Have fun with your new babysitter. Both: Bye, Daddy! (Door shuts) Both: (gulp nervously) Italy: Hi. What are your names? Maraya: I'm Maraya. Haley: And I'm Haley. Italy: Those are such nice names. My name is Italy. Both: Hi, Italy. Italy: So, what should we do today? Maraya: I don't know. (to Haley) Haley, do you know? Haley: No, I don't. Italy: I know. How about if I can cook you a special dinner? Both: Oooh! Maraya: What are we having for dinner, Italy? Italy: It's going to be a surprise. Haley: What's the surprise? Italy (chuckling): If I told you what it was, then it wouldn't be a surprise. Both: Oh. Italy (unseen): Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you it's ready. Both: Okay. (Both of the girls close their eyes while Italy makes dinner. The scene changes to where he tells the girls that it was ready) Italy (unseen): Girls, it's ready! Both: Yay! (Maraya and Haley both run up to the table) Haley: So, what's the surprise dinner, Italy? Italy (unseen): Oh, you girls are going to love this dinner. (He puts two bowls of pasta in front of the girls) Both: Wow! Maraya: What is it, Italy? Italy: It's pasta. Maraya: What's pasta? Italy: Pasta is an Italian dish that we eat all the time in Italy. Maraya: But, Italy, we're not in your country. Italy: Well, it was made in Italy and then it came to America. Maraya: Oh. But still, we're not Italian like you. Italy: I know you're not, but we can still do Italian night the authentic Italian way. Maraya: Really? How? Italy: You'll see. (chuckling) Maraya: Okay. (She starts to eat her dinner and so does Haley. In the meantime, Italy comes over to Maraya) Italy: Maraya, would you like to have some cheese on that pasta you're eating? Maraya: No, thanks. I like my pasta just like this. Italy: But, Maraya, it's good to try new things. Maraya: Well, okay, but just a little. (Italy grates a little bit of cheese on Maraya's pasta) Maraya: Wow, this is good. (The scene changes again to where Maraya and Haley are arguing about not going to a wedding) Italy: Girls, what are you two arguing about? Haley: Well, we want to go to a wedding, like Daddy and Jamie. Maraya: And we can't, because we're too young. Italy: Well, I think I have an idea. Both: Really? What is it? What is it? Italy: You'll see, come on! (The scene changes once again to where the girls find out what Italy's idea is) Italy: Since Daddy and Jamie are at a wedding, how about if we can have our own wedding? Both: Really? How? Italy: I'll show you. Haley, you can be the bride. Haley: What's a bride? Italy: A bride is someone who gets married at a wedding. Haley: Oh. Okay. (She walks away) Italy: Maraya, you can be the flower girl. Maraya: What's a flower girl? Italy: A flower girl is a special girl who throws flowers at a wedding. Maraya: Oh. (laughing) Whee! Italy: No! Maraya, don't throw the flowers yet, okay? Maraya: Okay. Italy: And for me, I'll be the groom. Maraya: What's a groom? Italy: A groom is someone who also gets married at a wedding. Maraya: Oh. (laughing) Italy: Now, let me get you two dressed so we can start our wedding. Both (unseen): Okay! (It changes to where they start having their own wedding) Maraya: Haley, do you take Italy as your handsome husband? Haley: Yes. Maraya: And Italy, do you take Haley as your beautiful wife? Italy: Yes. Maraya: Okay, I may pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. (Haley and Italy start kissing each other in the lips, and after that, everyone starts laughing) All: (laughing) (The scene changes again to where Italy is putting Maraya to bed) Italy: (humming) Haley: Italy, what are you doing? Italy: I'm humming a lullaby to Maraya and putting her to bed. Haley: What's a lullaby? Italy: A lullaby is a soothing song that a parent sings or hums to a child or baby to help them fall asleep. Haley: Oh. Italy: Haley, would you like to help me put Maraya to bed? Haley: Sure. Italy: Okay, then. Come on! (Haley follows Italy to Maraya's bedroom as Italy puts Maraya to bed) Italy: Goodnight, Maraya. Sweet dreams. (Haley and Italy get out of Maraya's bedroom so she can sleep. The scene changes once again to where Italy is waiting for Daddy to be back) Daddy: We're home! Italy: Oh, hi, Daddy. Hi, Jamie. Daddy: Hey, my babysitter. How was it babysitting the kids tonight? Italy: Oh, it was great. And guess what? The girls were good. Daddy: Oh, good. And now that we're home, you can go home, too. Italy: Thank you. Both: No, Italy. Don't go home. Don't! Italy: Don't worry, girls. I'll be back, I promise. Both: Really? Italy: Yes, really. Both: Yay! Italy: Goodbye, girls. See you soon! Both: Bye, Italy. See you soon too! Daddy: So, girls, what did you think of your new babysitter? Haley: He was fun. Maraya: And we got to do lots of fun things! Daddy: Well, I'm glad that you like your new babysitter. Haley: We're glad, too. Both: Happy babysitting! (laughing) (The scene fades out to a complete end) Characters *Maraya *Haley *Daddy *Italy *Jamie *Debbie (non-speaking) Words and Meanings Mentioned In This Episode *gown - a long dress that girls wear at special events, such as weddings. *pasta - an Italian dish that Italians eat all the time in Italy. It was made in Italy and then it came to America. *bride - a woman who gets married at a wedding *flower girl - a special girl who throws flowers at a wedding *groom - a man who also gets married at a wedding *lullaby - a soothing song that a parent sings or hums to a child or baby to help them fall asleep Trivia *These are the first appearances of the characters Maraya, Haley, Daddy, Italy, Jamie, and Debbie. *The character Jamie doesn't speak very much in this episode. *The character Debbie doesn't speak at all in this episode because she appeared in Maraya and Haley's imagination. *Daddy doesn't wear his hat in this episode, but in the other episodes he appeared in, he wore it. *In this episode, Daddy called Italy "babysitter", but in the rest of the episodes, he called him "son". *Even though Maraya and Haley asked Italy what a lot of those words meant, Maraya asked him what most of the words meant in this episode. Category:Transcripts Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Maraya and Friends 90's (Season 1)